kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Winters/Lord Ganba
(Lord Ganba Timeline) |gender = Male |casts = Hayden Christensen |motif = s |type = Villain/Anti-Villain (formerly) Ally (currently) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (Zi-O) 1 (Special) 1 (Movie) |label = Lord Ganba |label2 = Kamen Rider Lord Ganba |complex2 = }} and .}} In an alternate timeline, became and ruled the Earth as Lord Ganba. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of his accessories on his own. He can also use his knowledge of people to make them do things in his best interests. Using his reputation of not lying, he tricks people by not saying what he will do and this makes he extremely unpredictable. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. This proves a significant asset in battle, which he incorporates into his fighting technique. **'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Ganba's accessories on his own. He had also created gear for both Decade and Diend, particularly the and the . **'Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Strategist:' Adam has shown himself to be a capable strategist, being able to outwit many people including other Kamen Riders. **'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Yumi, Bo-Staff, Knife, Axe, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Athletic/Enhanced Reflexes:' Adam has a very athletic physique, easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of an avenge human's, shown to be able to scale buildings and run from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a enemy in various types of terrains. He is also shown to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Temporal Protection:' As a , Adam's mind and physical appearance retains it's original state after a timeline paradox. This makes him invaluable against time manipulators, as most of the other primary Riders do not seem to have this protection. This includes immunity to losing his memories and powers upon the creation of Another Ganba. However, on three separate occasions his clothes changed due to Another OOO, and previously when ruled the world. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is conscious. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'High Endurance:' Adam has an exceptionally high tolerance for pain, being unfazed when his hand was sliced off, and quickly recovered from being knocked unconscious when punched in the face, able to carry on with the matter at hand with no sign of concussion. He even managed to survive having his life force sucked from his body, and speedily recovered from being stabbed in his heart, although he needed help to strike his back a few times before he could run again. He also withstood a powerful blast of electricity, and was able to get to his feet with only some difficulty after jumping out of a window and falling through a skylight. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Multilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including German, French, Japanese and . *'Great Kamen Rider Knowledge:' Adam is shown to have a lot of knowledge related to any Kamen Rider, be it Riders of another world like and , Riders from future like and Lord Ganba, as well as , Ginga and . *'Altered Physiology:' Adam has demonstrated numerous superhuman abilities, it is still currently unknown how he required these powers. **'Enhanced Thought Process:' Adam's thought processing speeds are exponentially enhanced, rivaling that of an A.I. supercomputer. ***'Superhuman Speed:' Adam is shown to be able to move at speeds faster than the human eye. **'Gaia Library Access:' Adam has access to the Gaia Library, which in turn means that he has access to any recorded knowledge on Earth. While this does not mean that he actually knows everything, his unparalleled ability to crunch enormous amounts of information in a very short time makes him looks as though he does know everything. He can also seemingly connect with others and bring them to the Gaia Library if the person has a Live Connector on them. **'Dream Walking:' Adam can penetrate anyone's dreams to communicate with them, even when Adam himself is in another . **'Memory Manipulation:' Adam has the ability to erase, restore or alter the memories of others with nothing more than a touch of his hand. **'Superhuman Strength:' Adam can lift a person with one hand and throw them against a wall with ease. **'Telekinesis:' Adam can move objects with the mind, bring people and things to him, repelling attacks from enemies, levitating objects and causing great pain onto others. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within minutes. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. **'Phantom-Mana Channeling:' Adam can use magic to produce various phenomenons by utilizing the WizarDriver and Wizard Rings to an extent. **'Fruit Transmutation:' Adam has ability to transmute a normal fruit into a metallic version of oneself, then into a Lockseed. **'Creation:' Adam seems to have the ability to create transformation devices containing any powers, as he could manifest Compassion Ghost Eyecon, Mighty Novel X Gashat, Drive, Ghost and Ganba Ridewatch, Ganba and Data Miridewatch, as well as Ultimate Ganba and Lord Ganba Rider Cards out of nowhere. **'Helheim Plant Manipulation:' Adam can generate and manipulate floras of the Helheim. **' Vision:' Adam can see any ZECT Riders when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at near lightspeed. **'Temporal Freezing:' Adam can freeze time. His ability is powerful enough to even freeze the leaving them helplessly immobilized once this power is activated. He can also move within the frozen time and allow allies to do as well. **'Dimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within and to multiple planets via s. **' :' Adam is able to travel to different periods of time via s. He can even travel to points in alternative timelines which not even a could go to. **'Legend Riders Summoning:' Adam has the ability to summon any Kamen Rider through his will by opening a to their respected time or and even protect them from corrupt. **' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. **' Immunity:' Adam can utilize any Gashat accessed Drivers like the and s without the need of the compatibility surgery. Also, his immunity is absolute, unlike the other Riders' acquired immunity which can still be overwhelmed by a large dose of Bugster virus, as he was unaffected when using the for the first time. ***'Bugster Ability Restriction:' Adam can seal certain abilities of Bugsters who are in his game area. ***'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. ***'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. ***'Virus Neutralization:' By touching any Gashacon equipments with a Bugster virus, Adam can neutralize the virus. ***'Reality Manipulation:' Adam can globally control any number of objects, bypassing all physical laws of science. ***'Pause Immunity:' Adam is immune to ' Pause ability, similar to . **' 5+:' Adam underwent an experiment from which injected him with a certain amount of . However, instead of mutating into a , the gas retained his body without side effects. His natural Hazard Level is much higher than most, as his initial Hazard Level starts at Level 5, which allow him to use the . He eventually raise his Hazard Level to 6 and by the end of his Hazard Level raise from 7 to 8. ***'Energy Manipulation:' Adam has the ability to manipulate energy which he can use to create powerful energy blasts strong enough to blow up buildings and cause massive damage, and which he can also use to create force-fields strong enough to block Evol Black Hole's attacks and unleash shockwaves which can reduce s into nothing. ***'Hazard Level Measurement:' Adam has the ability to detect rising Hazard Levels of others while fighting them. Weaknesses *'Another Ganba:' While Adam is able to coexist alongside his Another Rider counterpart, they both also become liable against one another. While Adam are the only one able to defeat Another Ganba due to having the corresponding Rider power, Another Ganba can do the same to Adam as well under the same circumstances. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 16 tons *'Kicking Power:' 36.8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 40.5 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 3.5 seconds This form's finisher is the , a finishing attack which charges up Ganba with green energy and kicks the enemy. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. - Lord Ganba= Lord Ganba Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205 cm *'Rider Weight:' 96 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' freely set *'Kicking Power:' freely set *'Maximum Jump Height:' freely set *'Maximum Running Speed:' freely set Lord Ganba is Ganba's alternate final form. This form's finisher is the , a finishing attack which charges up Ganba with gold energy and then he kicks straight through the enemy. Appearances: Episode , Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba, }} Equipment Devices *Lord Ganba Driver - Lord Ganba possesses a gold-colored upgraded variant of the Ganba Driver. * - Gives Ganba the weapons of Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Carrier strap for the Ganba Cards. Transformation Gear (Gallery) Nopicture.jpg|FinalKamenRide: Lord Ganba Nopicture.jpg|FinalBurstRide: Ultimate Rider Burst Lord Ganba Driver.png|Lord Ganba Driver Appearances * **Episode 28: * Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba * See also Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Allies Category:Evil turned Good Category:Temporal Lords Category:Non human riders